Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire
June 28, 2017 |genre = Strategy simulation |modes = Multi-player |ratings = Amazon: GS Apple: 12+ ESRB: Everyone |platforms = Android, Fire OS, iOS }} Final Fantasy XV: A New Empire is an Android/iOS free-to-play game developed by Machine Zone, Inc. (MZ), under the name Epic Action LLC, licensing the Final Fantasy name from Square Enix. The game is set in the universe of Final Fantasy XV and features an alternate story which focuses on the development of Insomnia as a kingdom. Synopsis Gameplay The game features characters from Final Fantasy XV serving as guides to the player in developing and expanding upon their own kingdom of Insomnia. Basics As a product of Machine Zone, gameplay is similar to the company's other titles: Mobile Strike and Game of War: Fire Age. Players first engage in the guided building of a city, beginning with a Citadel and continuing with various support structures such as the outer wall, farms, mines, and stone quarries. As the player progresses, s/he must build facilities to manage war, trade, and the learning of new skills. However, each build or upgrade requires copious amounts of the player's time and in-game resources. Further, each must be built in a specific sequence to unlock the others; and upgrades also become dependent on this sequence. Sapphire Gems are jewels that can be embeded on Hero equipment, such as Weapons, Armor, Boots, etc. to grant additional Attack Damage to Mage troops. Armies and battle With time, the player may also elect to raise one or more armies comprised of units in his/her city's defense, and may in turn deploy armies against random monsters or other players to seize their loot and resources. Each troop type also has strengths and weaknesses against defenses, and other troops. The battle system has a greater degree of complexity than the rock-paper-scissors schemes found in other strategy titles, yet the mathematics of battle are computed behind the scenes. At the end of each battle, the player receives a detailed report that includes kills made, casualties suffered, and spoils won. Guilds Players may form guilds to forge alliances in trade and war, exchanging goods, resources, and troops to collectively build strength and clout against other players. Members of a guild also receive enhanced resource rewards, and may receive extra assistance in completing their cities. Reception As of July 31, 2017, major critical reviews of A New Empire have been sparse and are negative, with the game being derided for simply being typical of its publisher[http://www.metacritic.com/game/ios/final-fantasy-xv-a-new-empire Metacritic review summary for A New Empire]. User reaction, however, suggests otherwise. The game garnered mixed-to-positive reviews on all platforms in its first full month of release, with more than 110,000 reviews for the iOS version assigning an average of four stars. Criticism has been leveled at the game for being too ad-dependent and grind-heavy, with many calling it "pay-to-win" and "a cash grab by the developer". These same user reviews, accessible only through the iTunes and App Store interfaces, also praise the game's ease of play as being a worthwhile use of free time. Reviews for the Android version were equally mixed-to-positive, as more than 150,000 reviewers have given their feedback. Commercial performance The game has been downloaded over 20,000,000 times worldwide, and is popular in Japan and North America. Gallery FFXVANE Icon.png|Game icon. References External links *Official Japanese website *Official English website *iOS info link *Google Play download (Android) *Amazon Appstore download (Android/Fire OS) Category:Final Fantasy XV Universe Category:Other spinoff games